A Doctor, His TARDIS, and Their Friends
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: A collection of little Who drabbles. Most, if not all, Doctors will show their faces, as well as a good number of companions. These will be little friendship, romance, or adventure pieces.
1. Non-Linear (TARDIS)

**Title: Non-Linear**

**Character/s: TARDIS**

She was traveling to Gallifray, landing in England, being thrown down a mine shaft, and dealing with the fact that she was taken from her blue box body and put into a human one. This was to name a few of the things that were happening for her in one second/the life time of the universe. All different times, with different Doctors and different strays. This was what it was like to live in a non-linear fashion.

She tried to focus on the here and now. The being in a human body here and now, that is.

She looked around the cage that Nephew had put her in and suddenly smiled. She knew she would at least take one thing away from this.

His chin really was _hilarious_.


	2. Be Yourself (Joe)

**Title: Be Yourself**

**Character/s: Joe Jones-Grant**

Jo Jones (née Grant) knew she wasn't the brightest, or even the prettiest. She knew she wasn't the bravest. But when she was with the Doctor, she realized that she could be anyone, and at the sometime she figured out that she should be no one but herself.

And when being herself led her away from the Doctor, the man who showed her the Universe and helped her grow up, it was painful. But she knew she could do it, because he would have wanted her too. Even if it left him lonely again.

So she got married. She traveled the world. She had seven children, and twelve grandchildren. She raised them to be true to themselves and to help save the world. Not from aliens, but to save it from humans themselves. The world had other guardians for the alien protection aria.

And she and her family where doing a pretty good job with their work too, if she did say so herself.


	3. Thoughts (4, Sarah Jane)

**Title: Thoughts**

**Character/s: Fourth Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith**

**Pairing: Doctor/Sarah**

The Doctor cocked his head, his face clouded in thought. Sarah Jane raised an eyebrow and watched his face as he gazed off in to nothingness, his fingers fiddled with the TARDIS controls. After nothing happened for a satisfyingly still time, Sarah asked, "What has your mind in a knot, Doctor?"

He turned his glazed over eyes to her and let them slowly focus on her face. He blinked several times before saying with a wicked grin, "I was wondering what it would be like to kiss my best friend. Do you think she'd mind?" His face quickly turned completely innocent.

Sarah didn't need to think long before she answered.


	4. Ginger (11, Donna)

**Title: Ginger**

**Character/s: Eleventh Doctor, Donna**

**Author Note: I've never know quite how to feel about this piece. I hope you enjoy it though! :)**

He had ginger companions now and then. He had always wanted that color of hair. But he would have traded everything to keep one ginger with him, forever, like she had promised.

Amelia Pond was brilliant and adventures. Rory was reliable and stable. River was sexy and mysterious. The TARDIS was all of these.

And yet he couldn't help but yearn for that fiery, loud mouthed temp to burst back into his life. To bite his head off verbally, and to take the responsibility of killing hundreds to save billions, and to listen. To laugh and cry and find away through it all.

Except he failed her. He couldn't save her.

He had left so many.

Sarah Jane.

Romana.

Leela.

Dodo.

Rose.

Ace.

But it was Donna Noble who seemed to creep into his mind in the rare lull of near constant thought flowing through his mind. It was Donna who crept into his dreams. The fiery ginger who is one of the most important women in the universe.

And he wanted her back.


	5. Pool Time (4, Romana II)

**Title: Pool Time**

**Character/s: Fourth Doctor, Romana II**

"Romana!" The Doctor calls as he wanders down the corridors of the TARDIS. The infuriating Time Lady had to be somewhere, and for some odd reason he decided that somewhere was where he would like to be as well. "Romana..." He then heard a splash. Ah, so she was in the swimming pool in the library! He passed three more doorways (kitchen, mini golf, and broom closet) and peeked around the partially opened door.

There was Romana, her new head of new blond hair sticking out of the water, facing away from him. He slipped in, the door creaking to announce his presences. Romana turned and gave him a smile and a wave before disappearing again in the water. The Doctor slipped off his shoes and socks, rolled up him pants before sitting on the pool's edge.

They spent the evening together in silent company, two Time Lords merely observing the natural, slow passage of time. They drifted through it as it parted like the pool water. They breathed in its tangled form, and for just a moment, they relaxed.


	6. Place of Birth (7, Ace)

**Title: Place of Birth****  
****Character/s: Seventh Doctor, Ace**

He stood on the edge of precipice, for no other reason than to observe the time past from that vantage point. Not a muscle moved as the wind took his straw hat into the brilliant orange sky. The red grass around his feet sighed in a questioning kind of way, as no one from the shining, domed citadel had stood in its presence for a long time.

The Lord's human clothes seemed so displaced among the alien splendor, the pale tans and yellows out shined by each dancing blade of grass. But still he did not move to observe such things.

The young human woman watched from a short distance. Her breath caught on the strange alien air that was almost sweet to the taste. Otherwise she stood in still meditation like her Professor.

"What do you think Ace?" The question was softly spoken, and the breeze helped it along to her ear.

"Somethings make more sense," she smiled, moving her stiffened legs to stand at his side.

"How so?" the Lord moved his eyes to glance at her.

"That this is where you come from," she waved a hand at the flowing grass plains below them. "And not from that stuffy place." They both looked briefly at the citadel, before gazing back with adventurous faces to the wildlife that surrounded them.


	7. Cats and Dogs (9, Rose)

**Title: Cats and Dogs**  
**Character/s: Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler**  
**Pairing: Lightly implied Nine/Rose  
**

"Can we please?" Rose's face was bright with wonder. She continued to beg, making her voice go higher like she used to when she was a child. "Please, Doctor, pleaasseee?"

The Doctor huffed as though this was a huge askance, but a smile lurked below his serious demeanor. "Alright," he clipped, letting his companion drag him where she wanted to go.

As soon as the door of the shop was opened, the scent of pet food and animal cages hit their noses. Rose ignored it and skipped happily over to a little puppy pen. Inside was a mother dog and two of her babies, all from the animal shelter and looking for a home. Talking to them in that way humans do, Rose knelt to pet the small creatures.

The Doctor crinkled his nose, but some smaller, higher pitched noises brought his attention to another little habitat. Striding over, he bent down to examine the kittens, trying very hard to suppress a smile. Wiggling his figures through the bars, he let little paws bat at them playfully.

The shopkeeper at the counter chuckled to herself, and said to the little gold-fish that kept her company, "Cat person and dog person couples have some of the hardest challenges."


	8. Bits and Pieces (11, TARDIS)

**Title: Bits and Pieces**

**Character/s: Eleventh Doctor, TARDIS**

**Pairing: Eleven/Idris**

And, just before we put the last pieces into the makeshift console, her lips found mine again. I dropped the objects in my arms to the side, and rapped them around her. Pulling her to me as tight as I could as I deepened the kiss.

'_Doctor!_' her mind and soul brushed mine, whispering. I was hit by her love and caring with so much force through our mental link, I nearly fell. But I stood strong and held her as my own emotions weakened her knees.

And before I had gotten my fill of her taste, she broke away. Panting, she placed a kiss on my chin and turned back to the console.

I was left to pick up the final pieces.


	9. Strength (11, Sarah Jane, Amy)

**Title: Strength**

**Character/s: Eleventh Doctor, Sarah Jane, Amy, others**

**Pairing: Lightly implied Doctor/Sarah, mentioned Martha/Mickey**

**A/N: Takes place at the end of the episode The God Complex.**

He didn't know why, but he couldn't stay away. She was just an ordinary human, he repeated over and over again, his mind confirming this with facts. But his hearts told him differently. The plain and extraordinary Sarah Jane seemed to be the center of his universe. And as he walked away from Amy Pond, he half wished he was strong enough to face his Sarah, to walk those few streets and check in. If only he was strong enough, weak enough to rap his arms around her and to never let go.

He watched the TARDIS center move up and down as she jerked back into flight. He wondered if the Ponds would meet the Smith-Jones who lived in the house to their right. He wondered if they would walk those streets and meet Sarah Jane and her group of brilliant children. He wondered if they'd bump into Captain Jack or good old Wilfred. And he suddenly felt the loneliness that his past incarnation did, and wished a Titanic replica would crash through the TARDIS to take his mind off such things.


	10. Feelings (1, Cameca)

**Title: Feelings**

**Character/s: First Doctor, Cameca**

**A/N: Takes some time after the episode the Aztecs. **

She had been the first woman after his dead wife, Suzan's grandmother, he had felt feelings for. They had shared cocoa, she had helped them escape, and he just left her. They had been engaged. The Doctor bowed his head and rubbed his tired eyes with one hand, pushing away the memory.

It was almost time for regeneration; he could feel it in his bones. He wondered what it would be like, to die and live on in a new body, to virtually be a new person. To expirence the miracle and curse of the Time Lords.

He wondered if he would still have feeling for Cameca when it was over.


	11. Forgiveness (11, Donna)

**Title: Forgiveness**

**Character/s: Eleven, Donna**

**A/N: Can be seen as a companion to 'Ginger'.**

"Donna," the Doctor whispered in her ear as he wrapped her in a hug. He did that a lot lately, hugged her. More than he used too.

And it wasn't just a quark of his new form, he hugged Amy, and even Rory, but no more than he would have before his regeneration. It was just her that he doted this extra attention on. And the hugs were almost bone crushing, as though he wanted never to let her go.

It wasn't just hugs. He was always there; always ready to get her anything she wanted. Always there to save her just on time.

They both knew it was to make up for him leaving her to a life she hated, meaningful memories gone. But that was something he could never take back. And part of her didn't know if either of them could truly forgive him for it.

But as her arms always responded, crushing him to her with equal strength, she knew that she for one was going to try.


	12. At Curtains Close (8, other Time Lords)

**Title: At Curtains Close**

**Character/s: Eighth Doctor and other main Time Lords/Ladies**

**A/N: I wanted to capture the finial moments of the Time War from the POV's of the more well known time folk.**

Romana.

The Master.

The Rani.

Rassilon.

Suzan.

The Doctor.

She wouldn't abandon her people, even after they cast her out of her presidency. She watched as the outer worlds burned, the fire racing as though along a fuse toward Gallifrey. She bowed her head, sitting cross-legged on the floor. She felt death coming, but she didn't feel it hit.

He had heard the rumors. He knew they wouldn't survive. He had fought in the war so far, that was why he had been resurrected. He hated the Daleks as much as the next Time Lord. But he had always been one for self-preservation. So when his people burned, he was hiding at the end of universe, with no memory, in the form of a young human child.

She wouldn't believe what they were saying. They were the greatest civilization the universe had ever seen! And she was fighting for them, finally acknowledged for her great talent. She was the one who designed the bio-weapons. She was in her lab, to caught up in her work to notice as the world died. She didn't even look up as she died, she never saw it coming.

He had it all planned. He saw the end coming written in the stars. That is why they had returned his life to him and let him rule. He was their creator, almost a god. He knew they would escape. He breathed deep on last time before death claimed him and his people.

She had been shot early in the war. It had left this regeneration useless. She lay in bed, looking out her huge window when it ended. She shed a tear as it took her.

He screamed and sobbed, even as he felt his time to regenerate creep upon him. He stared at his burning world, his burning people. He watched the Daleks burn with them, but it didn't make it right. In fact, it only made worse. What right did he have to bring genocide to the two most power races in all of space and time?

She stood.

He ran.

She fought.

He ruled.

She fell.

He destroyed all.


End file.
